


玫瑰布鲁斯

by GarciaVivar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Disabled Character, M/M, Tenderness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar





	玫瑰布鲁斯

在午夜他睁开双眼，听见楼下电车转过街角，鸣笛时发出清脆的铃音。在梦里他看到马车穿梭的村庄街道，自我在街边行走，踩着落叶，风吹过时裹紧带皮毛的外套。梦境在另一个人的眼中里展开，苍蓝的瞳与白雾。  
清晨真实的阳光下他领着熟悉的手去往学校的方向。那一双手时刻都温柔，使得他不敢用力去握住，害怕损毁了这完全的良善；而同时如果握得不够紧，似乎就不能确认这是仍然存在的。他想起遗忘出处的譬喻，“那善良完美的世界，如同一丛玫瑰，深埋于几铲沙土之下……”  
那双手的所有者在谴责孩童的恶行。“你应该管教他们，”他说，“小孩子应该明白伤害比他们更加弱小的生命是不对的。”——他是指Thorin的弟弟，他昨天下午听见邻居家院子里的惊慌的声音和那男孩的嬉笑。  
“你在做什么，Frerin？”他隔着篱笆问，皱着眉头。  
“捉鸟儿。”  
听到这个回答，Bilbo惊恐地吸了一口气，然后沉下脸。他很生气，责备不知善恶的一颗心。  
“放了它，”他说，“来，把它给我。”  
Frerin很不乐意，但是出于对盲哥哥一向的尊敬，他把那只挣扎的鸟儿递了出去。  
“嘘，没事了，小家伙。”Bilbo把它捧在手心里，用最轻的动作爱抚它的羽毛，并对它讲话，“你真漂亮，我知道——你受伤了吗？”  
“没有，”Frerin委屈地低声说，“我没有弄伤它。”  
Bilbo似乎仍然生他的气，但又怜悯那仅仅是未启蒙却被斥责的心。于是他的语气和缓下来：“Frerin，再也不要伤害这些无辜的生灵——把手伸出来。”  
男孩伸出手，Bilbo把小鸟放上去。他瞪大眼睛，看着这个他曾意欲加害的动物在他手中轻轻颤抖，忽然觉得心口有温暖流动。鸟儿忽然跳起来，抖抖羽毛，飞到了院子里的树枝上。  
“它走了。”他说，恋恋不舍地望着它。  
“好，”Bilbo微笑起来，“好。”  
这些事被刚好回家的Thorin看在眼中，便好像看到了天堂的一只羔羊。

盲校是一座石头城堡，围在墙里，入口是漆成绿色的铁门，据说曾经是一座监狱。这所学校在他上学的路上，与之相比，他的学校那方形的砖房子和草坪显得平淡无奇。他想跟着他进去，进入一个那一双眼睛无法触摸的旧日时光。  
“我都不知道我的教室是什么样子，只有墙壁是凹凸不平的石头。”第一天从学校回来他说，不开心地噘着嘴。  
“将来有一天我会溜进去，Bilbo。”他在他耳边给出一个稚童的承诺，“我会讲给你听。”  
但直到现在也没有，他照例在铁门前面停下，看了看等在门口的老师。那位女士比他第一次看见她的时候老了许多，却还是穿着整齐的衣服，绾一个发髻在脑后。最后他猜测她是一本书，书只增加年龄而不会变老。一个让他忧心忡忡的想法，因为他看得到Bilbo越来越像他的老师，有一天她会把他也变成一本书，然后Thorin只能孤独地老去，Bilbo也只能孤独地活着。  
然而成为书或许是一个恰当的命运，因为Bilbo身上那盲童天真敏感的善良，再没有更好的方式来保存。如果他要成为书，那么Thorin愿意成为他的守卫，使虫豸不能接近他，空气也不能将他折损。  
“Thorin？”他有些奇怪他们停了脚步很久却没有说话，于是叫他的名字，没有抬头。  
“我们到了。”他回答，双手扶着Bilbo的上臂让他转过来面朝着他。Bilbo冲他笑，他也笑起来，知道Bilbo可以看到所有友善的体现。然后他整了整围在对方脖子上的围巾，虽然那围巾本身扎得很好。  
“快进去吧，Jarrett女士在等你。”最后他拍拍他的肩膀。  
“好吧，再见，Thorin。”Bilbo点头，让他把他转到校门的方向，“谢谢你。”  
然后他看着他走开，那位老师上前领住那只手。他站在那里直到两个人被石头城堡吞没，转身向自己的学校跑去。

现在Thorin放学的时间比Bilbo晚两个小时，通常是Bilbo在他的学校留下来看书等他。夏天他坐在门口的小花园里，Thorin经过时叫他的名字，然后看着他像鹿一样抬起头，辨别着声音的方向，战战兢兢地朝他微笑。在这个时候他可以走过那道门，去牵他的手。  
而现在天黑得早，外面又冷，于是Bilbo只有在钟表报了时之后才从楼上下来，倚在门口的石柱上，火色的灯光下，耐心地等着冬天过去。Thorin最喜欢下雪的一些日子，Bilbo穿着红色的长外套，半张脸缩在槲寄生色的围巾里，看起来就像圣诞小精灵。  
他走过去拥抱他，感觉一双手环在自己腰间。  
“我不知道是不是你衣服的缘故，Thorin，你好像又壮了。”然后Bilbo退开，犹犹豫豫地摸他的头顶，“而且长高了。为什么你长得这么快？”  
“你也在长个子，Bilbo。”  
“别骗我，我知道自己多高。”  
“今天过得怎么样？”  
“还好。”Bilbo捏了捏他的手，“但是图书馆的书太少了，Jarrett女士不得不另外去找。今天她没有新的，我又开始重新读上一本了。Thorin，可是我想听你念书。”  
“我周末就来。”  
“你还记得小时候吗？”Bilbo又笑起来，好像看着他也好像没有，“每天放学你都来读书给我听。”  
“嗯。”  
“但是你要考大学了。如果你考到别处，我多久能见你一次？”  
“我不知道，不过我每个假期都会回来。”  
“不会的。你会很忙，而且还会有新的朋友。”  
Thorin皱了皱眉头。  
“Bilbo，你不一样。你……”  
“别再说‘你是特别的’了。”  
他泄气地挥了挥手，“你分明知道对我而言没有任何朋友比你更重要。”   
“包括男朋友？”  
Thorin的身体绷紧，忽然觉得莫名和无法宣泄的愤怒。  
“我没有男朋友，Bilbo。”  
“但总会有的，很可能是在大学里。”  
“不在大学里。”他咬住嘴唇，“你才十五岁，你还不明白。”  
Bilbo沉默了一会儿，垂下的睫毛盖住眼睛。  
“他们说盲人会明白更多事，Thorin。”  
Thorin摇了摇头，没有说话。他不想再谈这个问题了，最近Bilbo忽然变得对此相当关切，而他害怕在紧密的逼问之间他说出那尚不能说出的话。  
——还不到该说的时候。  
——什么时候才是该说的时候？明年这会儿你很可能就要走了。  
我不知道，他想，或许是在我终于有了勇气的时候。  
于是他拽了拽他的手，Bilbo听话地迈开步子。背对着光线，他们向着街道走去。 

他奔跑，而街道无尽蔓延。在不知名的巷口他四处张望，在梦里他好像只有八九岁。那双苍蓝色的眼睛注视着他，在这里他赋予它们视觉，让它们反射出曾在自己眼中停留过的景象。  
天色昏暗下去，然而扭曲的巷子只会把他带到下一个陌生的地点。他寻找着熟悉的灯火，灯火下的身影。令他惊恐的不是迷路，不是道边庞大的似乎即将吞噬他的墙，而是他迟到了，天已经很晚，Bilbo仍然在那里等他。  
现实中所发生的是，Bilbo的妈妈下班后没有在平常的时间等到回家的孩子，急匆匆跑去学校。年幼的Bilbo安静地站在铁门前面，蒙着白翳的眼睛好奇地朝向街道的方向，不太明白所发生的事。他的老师牵着他的手。  
Belladona上前对老师道了谢，然后拉起儿子要离开。Bilbo却没有动。  
“Thorin。”他说，“Thorin没有来，妈妈。”  
她带着儿子跑回家，去敲邻居Durin家的门。两家大人沉默了一会儿，然后Durin女士惊呼一声，冲到街上去，她的丈夫紧随其后。经过一个多小时的搜寻，他们找到了蹲在另一条街上哭鼻子的儿子。  
“Bilbo。”这是Thorin抽抽搭搭吐出的第一个词。  
“你的小朋友已经平安回家了，他妈妈接到了他。”Durin夫人紧紧搂住儿子，唯恐再一次丢失他，“来，我们也回去，很快你就能见到他了。”  
Thorin点了点头，拉住了妈妈的手。  
——但是在梦中，Thorin只是无法穿过重重街巷。在梦中没有Bilbo的妈妈，没有他自己的父母，只有迷宫和终点的Bilbo。Bilbo看着他，他的盲令他通晓这镇子上的一切。他冷眼旁观，把街道与Thorin都看得通透。“盲人会明白更多”，这是白日的回音，在无处逃避的梦中他不得不接受Bilbo毫无遮掩的审视。这时候Thorin更像是瞎子，像没了头的苍蝇，被围困在一双眼睛里。  
他来到那扇铁门前面，小小的Bilbo蹲在那里哭泣。Thorin奔跑过去，蹲下身搂住他。  
“我在这儿，Bilbo，别怕。”他撩开遮在他耳畔的碎发，“我在这儿了。没事了。”

周日午后他们坐在Bilbo家的后院里，Thorin在给他读诗。这个后院更像是一个花园，因为Belladona喜欢照顾花草，她的儿子虽然不能看见，却如此热爱它们。事实上Bilbo会争辩说，他见过所有的花，他知道它们有着怎样柔软的茎和叶子，以及更加柔软的花瓣——如此柔软，不能用手去触摸，要用嘴唇去亲吻。  
Thorin曾经逗他：“如果你见过那么多花，那么你面前这一株是什么颜色？”  
Bilbo歪着头想了想，低下头用唇碰了碰花瓣：“红色的。”  
Thorin睁大了眼睛，因为那一朵玫瑰真的是赤红。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为我吻了她。你吻她，她就成了红色。”  
接着他伸出手，Thorin牵着他坐回自己身边，而Bilbo忽然欠身在他脸上亲了一口。  
“现在你的脸也是红色的了。”他微笑，Thorin睁大眼睛，感觉热度慢慢攀上双颊。  
在秋天，尽管没有花朵，草地上却落满了橡子。Bilbo也喜欢橡子，经常叫Thorin捡一颗给他，捧在手心里小心地触碰。  
“将来我会自己种一棵橡树。”他说。  
“我会帮你浇水。”  
“然后我们坐在树下，你读诗，我喜欢听。”  
“就这样，直到我们变老。”  
Bilbo不再说话，眼睛漂浮在云朵之间，似乎在思考着变老是什么样子。想着想着他会皱起眉头，变得郁郁不乐。  
“我想不到你变老的样子，Thorin。我可以看到你年轻的样子，但是看不到你变老。”  
Thorin忽然觉得胸口闷疼，撩起Bilbo额前的头发，用嘴唇贴上那里的皮肤。  
“你会的，这一次。”  
那时候他十一岁，这样说的时候，他也不明白自己的意思。  
他读诗的时候，Bilbo心不在焉地摇晃着身子。可能他并不是很欣赏叙事诗，Thorin想，Bilbo是充满幻象和浪漫的灵魂，偏爱不安稳的情绪。于是他停下来，很久Bilbo才回过神。  
“你读完了？今天的诗很短。”  
“不短，但是乏善可陈。我在想有没有更好玩的事情。”  
“你要回去了？”  
“不，不，”Thorin笑着捏了捏Bilbo的后颈，引得他耸起肩来，“我想出去转转，和你一起。你愿意吗？”  
“好。”Bilbo浅笑，不曾察觉。

一开始是没有目的地的，然而当他们停下，盲校的石头城堡出现在Thorin眼前。铁门关着，顶部的尖刺高高耸立，不能逾越。他又牵着Bilbo的手转到后面的院墙根，背光处更能感觉到风，寒透骨髓。  
“我觉得冷，Thorin。”  
他回过头，看到Bilbo在宽大的外套里打哆嗦，就解开扣子用自己的大衣裹住他，搭着Bilbo的肩膀继续向前走。这院子不大，不消一会儿就转到了另一个角落。在这一个角落的墙头缺了几块砖，露出豁口。Thorin打量了一下那个缝隙，想了想，把大衣脱下来披在Bilbo身上。  
“在这里等我。”  
Bilbo看起来很不安，皱着眉头：“你要到哪儿去？”  
他有一会儿沉默着，惊异于那忽如其来的脆弱。当秋天来临，花朵枯死如同飞蛾的翅膀，这样的表情总是挂在Bilbo脸上，似乎这现实与土壤之间的消逝给他带来肉体的痛楚：秋天是一场火劫，将温柔燃烧殆尽，将所存活的丢弃给冬天漠然。  
他却不会丢弃他，并将为他抵抗一切。当他用手握住Bilbo的手，不需言语，脆弱消失了，Bilbo点了点头。Thorin放开他，走到墙边。  
从豁口他跳进院落，四下看看，朝石头房子跑去。  
在为数不多的梦里，他曾用自己的眼睛看着Bilbo，看他穿着纯白的袍子，托着蜡烛，独自在迷宫般的石廊里行走：那是盲校的石廊，通向他被禁止入内的世界——狼首人身的神镇守着那些屋子，魔药瓶，羊皮纸书，龙涎香。而Bilbo到那里去，是即将成为神灵，或是被神灵献祭？在一次高烧的夜晚他斗胆潜入尽头的房间，漆黑的背景中金色的灯火流光溢彩，灯火在旋转，整个宇宙在无边无际的石厅里跳舞。音乐是他清醒后再也回忆不起的旋律，Bilbo伸出手。  
他走过石灰墙壁的走廊，电灯或排风系统在四周嗡嗡作响。某一些教室的墙壁的确是石头的触感，但是在这栋被翻修过的建筑里没有真正的石块。他走到尽头，看着木门紧闭，忽然觉得紧张起来，好像另一面是虚空。  
虚空的图书馆，书架靠右边的墙摆了几排，上面稀稀落落放着几本书。左边什么都没有，一片空地，笼罩在玻璃窗透进的阳光里，墙上挂着木钟。这是Bilbo每天等待他的地方，他坐在窗边的椅子上，幻想自己在石头安全的包围里，身上洒着金色的光芒，高大的天花板上挂着常青植物，当窗外下雪，雪也飘落在他的书上。  
Thorin又看向那大片的空白，试图在那里找出宇宙舞会的影子。  
他忽然转身跑出去。

“跳吧。”  
Bilbo咬着嘴唇点点头，松开紧抓着石砖的手，毫无平衡感地从豁口上面扑下来。Thorin在下面张着手臂，让他落在自己怀里。  
“还不错。”他笑着说，“以后我们可以多试试。”  
“像飞一样。”Bilbo靠在Thorin肩膀上，似乎没有起来的打算。  
“是，像小鸟从枝头落到地上。”Thorin转过身，成为Bilbo侧倚着他的姿势，抓住他的腰，“来，跟我来。”  
他带着他穿过走廊，脚步回荡在空旷里。他推开木门，有所迟疑，因为现在Bilbo和他在一起，或许门后将是另一种景象——他在屋子中央停下，让Bilbo面对自己，贴在自己身上。  
“你会跳舞吗？”  
“不会。”  
“我也不会，”Thorin说，Bilbo轻声笑起来，“但是我们现在要跳了。”  
“好吧，好吧，有音乐吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那就唱一首歌吧。”  
Thorin想了想，哼唱起一段似曾相识的旋律。在旋律之中他和Bilbo缓慢地跳舞，笨拙而默契，保持着规律的交替进退。在某个音符上他松开一只手，Bilbo转了一圈。  
忽然这像是一场舞会开幕：他们是主角，是一切祝福的焦点。然后亲人与朋友加入，更多人加入，更多灵魂加入，这是存在与不存在的生活和已死的边界，徘徊的加入，飞鸟加入，玫瑰，天堂——这是宇宙的舞会——  
“闭上眼睛。”Bilbo在他耳边轻声说。他就这样做了，在眼帘之后有一团火，燃在壁炉中。忽然他无法确定这旋律来自哪里，来自他口中还是梦里的竖琴。这是舞会的伴奏，是山下王国的黄金与灯火，是一场从未举行的婚礼，是不知遗忘多久的旧梦成为现实。  
“你是天使，Bilbo。”他觉得自己的声音哽咽，音乐却仍然没有停止，“不管是……”  
“而你是我的国王。”他回答。  
舞会将永远进行。

他停下步子，仍然急促地喘息，Bilbo也跟着停下。在虚无的引领下，他靠近，靠近，直到感觉热气撩拨着嘴唇，形成潮湿暧昧的环境。然后他睁开眼，看着Bilbo泛红的面颊，看着他近在咫尺的鼻尖与唇。视线落在那双睁开的浊目里，Thorin忽然觉得除去他们之外一切都是多余的。他握紧他的手。  
“Bilbo。”


End file.
